


To The World We Dream About

by WinterWandering



Series: Here's a Little Snippet of Advice [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: A Hadestown college AU! Mostly fluff, some angst, and the actual musical as the drama club's yearly musical! :) I'm very proud of this fic
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Here's a Little Snippet of Advice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. =1=

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself i would make this a one-shot. my hand slipped. oops.

The mid morning sun peeked out from between the curtains and shone into the room of a tired political science major sleeping at her desk.

A knock at her door only made her shift in her sleep, and mumble something about climate change and Trump. A chuckle came from the other side of the door, as a brown haired boy walked in, carefully carrying a coffee and kissing her cheek.

She groaned, and reached for the coffee. “Poet?” She murmured, taking a sip of the bitter black drink. "Why are you here?”

“Hey love. And I figured you would still be sleeping, so I brought you coffee.”

“Thank you so much Orpheus, but stop stealing drinks from work for me!”

"Mister Hermes said it was fine!"

"Sure Poet." She laughed softly at him. As she finished it, her lover opened the curtains and let the sunlight in.

“We should get to class Eurydice.” Now fully awake, the young girl laughed at him.

“You’re only saying that because you chose music for your major.”

“..why are you calling me out like this?”

“Because it’s true.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Now get out, I have to get dressed.” Orpheus quickly backed out of the room, and shut the door softly behind him, which let Eurydice have her space.

-.-.-.-

10 minutes later, Eurydice walked out of her room, dressed in a gray t-shirt and washed-out blue jeans, with a black overcoat. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you. Now, come on lover.” She winked, and walked out of the room.

Orpheus gathered himself and walked out after her. Catching up to her, he took Eurydice’s hand softly, and kissed the knuckles. “Can’t believe I found someone like you.”

“Flatterer.” She laughed for the third time that morning, sounding like tiny silver bells.

“It’s true!”

“Ok, pretty boy.” The two waved to Persphone as they passed, who was the botany professor and the local flower shop owner of the flower shop _Astoria Underground Flowers_, where Euydice worked part-time.

She lives with her husband, Hades, who also taught at the local college in the business and political science department. Her brother Hermes is the drama club leader, and the owner of _Ancient Song Cafe_, where Orpheus works occasionally.

The two walked past the small shopping district, and into _Golden Oak College_. As Eurydice gave her lover’s hand one more squeeze, the bell rang and they parted ways, heading off to their morning classes.


	2. =2=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter? yeah! i swear this was a page and a half in docs.

They met back up outside, before the bell rang for their drama club. 

“Hi ‘dyce.” Orpheus sat on the grass, his music sheets already spread around him in a wild circle. He bent his head down, furiously scribbling lyrics and music notes onto the pages. 

“Hey Poet. How’s your mom? Is her cancer back?” His mother had been in remission for several months now, although the doctors had said it could come back at any moment.

“No, I don't think so.” He paused. “Although, I doubt she would tell me. Wanting me to stress less and all.” 

She reached for his hand, gripping it softly. “Orpheus. My dad called me yesterday.”

His head snapped up. “What did he say? Did he threaten you, or Miss Flores?” 

“No, no. It’s- he wants me to come back to run his company.” She smiled at him. “I’m not going to. I told him that. I have a perfectly good life here.” 

“Oh, good. Hey, y’know the song I’m working on for my final?”

“Yeah?”   
“I’ve written a few verses. Do you want to hear them?” 

“Poet. You know I always want to hear what you write.” 

He stammered something about what she said wasn’t fair, but slipped his guitar off his back. Softly strumming it, he opened his mouth and started to sing.

“_Heavy and hard is the heart of the king. King of iron, king of steel. The heart of the king loves everything, like the hammer loves the nail._” 

“You’ve always had a gift for words, Orpheus.” 

“Miss Persephone!” He twisted around, and there stood the brown haired easygoing professor. 

“I’ve told you to call me Persephone, or ‘Seph. None of this Miss Persephone crap, brother.” 

A soft giggle came from Eurydice. “That’s just how he is Persephone. Mom’s asked him to call her Reyna many times, and he insists on calling her Miss Flores.”

“I’m trying to be polite!”

He shrieked in delight as she tickled him, pinning him down easily. Her hair hung downwards, shining a light brown in the sun. 

“All right lovebirds. Get to class. See you at work, Songbird.” 

“See you there, ‘Seph.” 

Eurydice got up off Orpheus, pulling him to his feet. He slung his guitar back over his shoulder, gathering his sheet music from the grass. He was humming a verse she hadn’t heard before under his breath.

“What’s that one lover?”

He shrugged, smiling shyly. “It’s the rest of my song. I’ve only got the melody down though.” 

She blinked. “Only the melody?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Poet! This is amazing!” 

“You can’t just say something like that! The chorus needs to be rewritten and the bridge is completely off tune. There’s so much that needs to be fixed!”

“Poet. It’s beautiful. I mean it.”

“Sure.” Eurydice laughed, grasping his hands in hers, and pulled him towards the auditorium. 

“Come on! Let’s go! I can’t wait to see what musical we’re putting on now!” 

“Okay, okay.” 

They dashed off towards the auditorium, Orpheus laughing as she dragged him towards the doors. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ougvdfsuh i updated?? holy shit

When they reached the old wooden building, a young woman met them at the doors. It was one of the Moriai siblings.  
“Hey, Orpheus, Eurydice!”  
It was Clotho, the lights manager. She was a Asian woman, with shoulder length black hair, which she had tied in a bun today, and honey-brown eyes. Today, she wore a knee length red dress, with small designs of suns stitched on it.  
“Clotho! I love what you did with your hair today! How are you?” Euridyce asked as they sat down next to the young woman, the stragglers coming in, and sitting in the back rows. She smiled back, and mouthed behind her back at Orpheus  
_How’d you get so lucky?_  
He shrugged, and mouthed back _I don’t know, we just found each other._  
A loud cough caught the trio’s attention. It was Hermes, standing on the stage.  
“This year, our musical will be Hadestown, which is based upon the Greek myth of Orpheus & Eurydice.” Laughter rippled through the crowd. “Yes, yes, very funny. Our stage manager is the former assistant stage manager, the always talented Lachesis! Along with Lachesis, their siblings, Atropos and Clotho will be the light and sound managers respectively. I believe the stage manager would like to say a few words?”  
Loud cheering and clapping followed this statement.  
"Thank you Hermes! Let's get down to business. First thing! No-one touches props that aren't yours! The techies will kill you.  
Two! Nobody speaks backstage! We can hear you.  
Three! And I swear to all that is holy, if you break this one, you will not only have the tech team come after you, you will have the band kids, and even your fellow actors kick your ass. Do not." Brown eyes flashed dangerously. "I repeat, do not say the real name of the Scottish tragedy. That's all." They smiled, at the stunned and somewhat scared actors below.  
“They scare me sometimes…” Eurydice muttered to Clotho.  
“Same.” The older woman replied.

**** 1 month later ****

“Oh he’s crazy!” Eurydice grinned in her seat, throwing her head back in laughter. Orpheus stood next to her, with a small pout on his face.  
He looked cute like that… No, focus! She shook her head softly, both for her thought, and because Orpheus was holding out a paper flower.  
Part of the staging, she knew, but it was a sweet gesture. Rolling her eyes, she took it, and continued with the song. She tapped him on the nose, and skipped away, speaking over her shoulder to the poet. “What else you got?”

He caught up with her, moving into the next song. They traded little verses to each other, until she asked him to sing the tune, he looked away embarrassed, and protested, saying it wasn't finished.  
“You wanna take me home?” She asked, not expecting him to answer.

“...Yes!” He softly replied.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smile across her face. “Sing the song.”

He bit his lip, before taking a breath in. He breathed out, and started to sing.  
“La, la la, la, la. La, la la, la.”

She tackled him in a hug, forcing Hermes to stop the scene.  
“Poet, that was beautiful! Where’d you get the melody?”  
“I don’t know. Just came to me in the moment, I suppose. ”

They did the scene perfectly next time.

*********

The two were walking back from their college, talking and laughing. Eurydice lent her head onto Orpheus’ shoulder, blinking softly. Orpheus stopped in his tracks suddenly, worrying Eurydice.  
“Poet? What’s wrong?”  
He swallowed, a gulp audible. “Lover, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me since we learned Momma’s cancer was in remission. I don’t want to mess us up.”  
“Poet..?” She turned to face him, confusion etched into her face. “What’s wrong?”  
He didn’t answer, instead he knelt down on one knee.  
“Eurydice Andrea Flores, when we met, I fell in love with you instantly. You didn’t. You were so stubborn. You still are.” He laughs softly.  
“Oh my god.” Euryidce cups a shaking hand over her mouth, eyes shining with tears.  
“We’ve been together for four years, and those four have been the best in my life.” He looks at her softly, tears gathering at the corner at his eyes. “..will you marry me?”  
Eurydice bends down, pulling her Poet up and sobbing into his neck.  
“Oh Poet..yes!” she pulls away, the man slipping the ring onto her finger, as Eurydice pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
